Surpris
by Jouhin
Summary: Sanzo débarque en plein milieu d'une conversation pour le moins étrange, et la première chose qu'il fait... sauter aux conclusions.


**Titre :** Surpris

**Auteur :** Lechymonk

**Traductrice :** Jouhin

**Bêta :** Hiniku

**Disclaimer :** L'anime et les persos sont les propriétés de Minekura Kazuya, quant à la fic, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Genre : **Humour.

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Sanzo débarque en plein milieu d'une conversation pour le moins étrange, et première chose qu'il fait... sauter aux conclusions.

**Note :** Pourquoi traduire ce petit OS ? Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout et parce que c'est con, et que sur le coup ça m'a bien fait rire.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Surpris.**

Sanzo était tranquillement assis dans le siège avant de la jeep.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que le voyage vers l'Ouest avait commencé et il était déjà fatigué d'écouter les plaintes incessantes de Goku au sujet de la nourriture, des remarques constantes de Gojyo sur le fait d'être coincé à l'arrière avec un macaque doublé d'un estomac sur pattes et, à sa grande surprise, effrayé de Hakkai.

La chance leur sourit et ils purent trouver une auberge pour la nuit, mais la bâtisse ne disposait que d'une chambre, les obligeant donc à rester dans la même salle. A la consternation de tout le monde, Hakkai sortit la carte magique, le joker et gagna ainsi le droit de dormir dans le seul lit présent dans la chambre.

Gojyo était étendu sur le plancher, fumant, son futon à côté de celui du lit de Hakkai, canette de bière à disposition.

Goku, quant à lui, essayait de faire un petit nid douillet pour Sanzo mais la couverture était froissée et selon Sanzo, le futon de Goku était bien trop près du sien pour son propre petit confort. Il tira donc son futon, loin de celui du jeune youkai, mais tandis qu'il se rendit dans la salle de bain, le singe le rapprocha de nouveau. Il le fusilla du regard, mais Goku lui sourit, son visage reflétant l'innocence pure.

Un commentaire de Gojyo, pour le moins étrange, attira l'attention de Sanzo.

« - Merde, Hakkai ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles étaient aussi grandes !

- Hm... oui. Au début, elles étaient petites, mais avec le temps, leur taille s'est développée. »

La fumée de la cigarette de Gojyo flottait vers Sanzo, le titillant. Il avait besoin de fumée. Tout en en allumant une, il partit s'asseoir devant la petite table, dos aux abrutis, ouvrant son journal, recherchant un article intéressant à lire, essayant de faire abstraction à leur conversation.

« - Tu dois les tenir avec les deux mains ? demanda Gojyo.

- Hm... pas toujours », répondit l'ancien humain.

Hakkai se pencha vers Hakuryu et lui chuchota quelque chose avant d'étendre le petit dragon blanc sur l'oreiller.

« - Cependant, il est préférable de les tenir avec les deux. On peut mieux s'en servir, rit tranquillement Hakkai. Je me souviens de ma première, elle était difforme mais par la suite ça s'est arrangée.

- Comment ? » demanda soudainement Goku.

Ce dernier se tenait assis sur son futon, jambes croisées, vêtu de ses vêtements de nuit. Sanzo se mit à grogner, essayant de lui faire comprendre de se la fermer et de rester hors de cette conversation. Le moine tourna une page et se remit à lire, sirotant son café.

« - Il faut être soigneux avec, Goku. Si tu ne les manies pas avec soin, tu n'auras plus aucun contrôle. »

Hakkai grimaça légèrement.

« - Une fois, j'ai serré trop fort et... c'était très douloureux ! »

Tout comme Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku se mirent à rire. Sanzo ne put se concentrer plus longtemps sur son journal.

_Bon sang ! Mais de quoi Hakkai parlait-il ?_

Il repensa aux derniers jours mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Gojyo se redressa sur son futon, riant.

« - Merde ! Ne me parle pas de ça pendant que je bois, Hakkai ! Je suis en train de recracher presque toute ma bière ! »

Tout en riant, Hakkai tapota gentiment dans le dos de son ami.

« - Alors ? A quoi tes boules ont-elles ressemblé après que tu aies serré trop fort ? » demanda Goku, inquisiteur.

Sanzo obstrua soudainement sur son café, toussant**,** tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Goku s'approcha de lui et commença à taper dans son dos**,** aggravant les choses, vu que la toux du moine se faisait de plus en plus forte. Hakkai et Gojyo observaient leur jeune compagnon prendre soin de Sanzo, alors que ce dernier repoussa Goku. Le jeune youkai regarda les deux autres et haussa les épaules, retournant s'asseoir confortablement sur son futon.

« - Elles étaient horribles et d'une couleur différente, répondit le brun. En fait, la majeure partie de ma boule suintait au-dessus de mes doigts.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus ce problème avec tes boules, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gojyo, tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je les ai vues et je les trouve très bien. »

Sanzo jeta son journal sur la petite table et se tourna vers eux, les scrutant de son regard glacial.

« - Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sujet de conversation tordu ? grogna Sanzo, sa voix forte faisant écho dans la petite salle.

- Mon chi, répondit Hakkai. Comment je le façonne en une boule avant de la jeter. »

Hakkai regarda Sanzo, une expression perplexe sur son beau visage.

« - Que pensais-tu que nous parlions, Sanzo ? »

Le blond se retourna, cachant son regard troublé et les petites rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur ses joues.

« - Tss... Peu importe », marmonna-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence se fit maître dans la chambre, soudainement interrompu par le rire de Gojyo.

« - Mais quel pervers ! s'exclama-t-il, se tenant l'estomac. Tu pensais que nous parlions des _boules _de Hakkai ! »

**BAM.**

L'éventail était sorti tout droit du néant, frappant Gojyo sur la tête. Ce dernier se massa l'endroit endolori. Sanzo se leva et se dirigea vers son futon.

« - Si l'un de vous prononce encore un mot... un seul ! Il recevra le même traitement que le kappa ! » grogna-t-il tout en s'allongeant.

Puis il leur tourna le dos, se couvrant, s'insultant mentalement de sa propre stupidité.

Hakkai éteignit la lumière et le seul bruit présent dans la chambre, fut celui des froissements de draps.

Subitement, un rire nerveux s'éleva de l'endroit où se tenaient Goku et Gojyo, ainsi qu'un petit rire étouffé venant du lit.

« - Fermez-là ! » s'insurgea Sanzo.

Le silence régna de nouveau.

« - Bonne nuit, Sanzo.

- Nuit, le bonze.

- Nuit, bonne nuit, Sanzo.

- Encore un mot de n'importe lequel de vous et je vous butte ! » pesta le blond, alors qu'il sentait le muscle au-dessus de son oeil gauche contracté.

Si tout le voyage vers l'Ouest allait être comme ça, ces trois idiots ne devraient aucunement s'inquiéter d'être tué par des youkai ; il s'en chargerait bien avant.

* * *

_A retenir : ne jamais sauter aux conclusions !_

_**Note de fin : **_Voilà, ma première mini fic traduite.

_reviews ?_


End file.
